


Hockey In Heaven

by Milionking



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, Hockey, Honor, Humboldt Broncos, Tributes, life after death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking
Summary: Somewhere in heaven, a hockey game ensues.  This is a tribute to those who were taken from the hockey world in the Humboldt Broncos bus crash.





	Hockey In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as part of my grieving for those who were lost in the tragic bus accident affecting the Humboldt Broncos. I have to believe that wherever they landed in the afterlife, they were welcomed by the legends of hockey, and a game was played.
> 
> To those who still grieve the loss of 10 players and 6 support staff, I hope you find solace that the spirits of your loved ones are still enjoying the sport they were born to play.

**Hockey In Heaven**

A tribute to the Humboldt Broncos.

 

It was a celebratory environment on the remote highway that lead the Broncos to their playoff game.  The team was in jovial spirits preparing themselves for the game to come that night, and the movie “Slap Shot” echoes throughout the buss.  A screech of the bus tires and a split second later all went black.

 

Fifteen of them find the new light blinding as they hear the sound of skates slicing ice.  They’re on a bench in a rink.  There are ten players skating around on the ice, jerseys of different colors and numbers before them “Boncos” on their nameplates. 

 

“You boys are just in time!” Herb shouts from the bench next to them.  “Better get suited up!”

 

Pavol skates up, “No panic, same thing happened when my team came here too.”

 

Adam looks around at his new unfamiliar surroundings to find familiar faces where he expects them.  Brody in the stands behind them notebook in hand, Tyler between the penalty boxes with his headset on, Glen sitting next to Brody with a smile on his face and crinkle in his eyes, and Mark and Darcy talking over strategy.

 

“What’s going on?” Adam asks in the confusion.

 

“A hockey game son.” Gordie says as he skates by.  “If you wanna play you better get dressed!”

 

The ten players walk into the locker room, to find 13 of their friends missing.  For the three Logans, Adam, Jaxon, Jacob, Conner, Evan, Parker, and Stephen the room is stark white with Green and Yellow carpet and a Broncos logo in the center of the floor.

 

Boulet gets it first, “I think this is heaven, did you see who was out there skating?”

 

“Gordie Howe spoke to you Herds.” Schatzy tells Adam.

 

“All our gear is here though.” Adam says still feeling lost.

 

Darcy walks in the room, “Boys we’re playing a game against legends tonight.  Tonight, there is no more pain, your soul has been freed from that.  Your mortal body died tonight, but not your spirit and not your love for this game.  Play your hardest!  You are still Broncos tonight.”

 

The boys skate out to the ice, the light less blinding now, the visions of the hockey players before them.  Legends they’ve admired since birth still warming up on the other side of the ice.

 

Toby takes his place and gets in his goalie trance scraping up the blue paint of his territory.

 

Timmie shouts from the other end of the rink, “What are we doing, waiting for the ice to freeze?  LET’S PLAY!”

 

Schatzy takes his place at center ice where Jean Beliveau skates lowering his stick while motioning Logan to do the same. 

 

“Wait!  Why only us and not the rest of our team?” Logan asks the ref holding the puck.

 

“Their time has not come yet, you’ll be reunited with your teammates when the time is right.” The ref says authoritatively.

 

The ref with a Jesus-like appearance drops the puck and the game is off.

 

The game is amazing.  The Broncos play as if they never missed a step a day in their lives.  Tyler announces the game play-by-play with a vigor in energy

 

Jean sneaks a shot past Parker and the invisible crowd around the rink cheers with vigor.

 

Schatzy wins the next draw at center ice and passes it Boulet, then up to Leichter who dekes left and right between Timmie and Hobey.  Jacob shoots top shelf over Sawchuk’s shoulder and into the net.  Game tied at 1 in what feels like less than a minute of play.

 

The game goes on for 60 minutes and the Broncos held their own winning 4-3 against the Legends of Hockey.  The junior team would endure against their foes: Gordie Howe (RW), Maurice Richard (RW), Jean Beliveau (Center), Doug Harvey (Defense), Terry Sawchuk (Goalie), Eddie Shore (Defense), Howie Morenz(Center), Hobey Baker (LW), Tim Horton (Defense), Pavol Demitra (Center), and Herb Brooks (Coach).

 

The two teams do the obligatory hand shake line and join their newfound friends in the graces of heaven to be joined a couple of days later by their trainer Dayna.  Hockey is played any day it’s requested, sometimes on the streets if people leave sticks out for the spirts of the Humboldt Broncos to use them.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an hour and let my keyboard type the words my brain spewed forth. It is unbeta'd and unedited so all mistakes are my own.


End file.
